Smiley-Face Ginger and Jester Jude
by NatashaPavlova
Summary: George has a fun day off with Ginger with a couple hats and bed sheets.


**Smiley-Face Ginger and Jester Jude**

It was the evening of July 14, 1967 and George, or Jude as Ginger still called him, was tired. He'd been working most of the day with three other Beatles who were _way _too into the movie filming of "Magical Mystery Tour". He slumped down on the couch and closed his eyes.

He could finally relax and just go to sleep, or so he thought.

"JUDE YOU'RE HOME!" Ginger said happily jumping on his. George moaned and Ginger made a face at him.

"What's wrong?" she asked, sounding a bit hurt, "Don't you wanna play with me any more?" Pattie walked in the room then and cocked and eyebrow at George.

George sighed and wrapped his arms tight around Ginger, "Sure I wanna play with you Ging-a-ree, just not now," he said kissing her cheek, "I'm tired." Ginger sighed and nodded.

"Well can we play tomorrow?" She asked hopefully. George giggled and nodded.

"We'll play tomorrow," he confirmed. She grinned and Pattie took her out of the room to get to bed. George went to bed too, and he was asleep before Pattie even came in for bed.

The next morning George was dreaming quite content to stay in bed all day until Ginger jumped on him. He grunted and rolled over. She put her head next to his and poked his cheek. He looked at her sleepily and the nine year old girl grinned at him.

"Can we play now, Jude?" she asked. George sighed and sat up in bed. He got up and went into the kitchen with Ginger following behind him, skipping happily.

She was happy that George had a day off so he could play with her. They sat and ate breakfast and Ginger was being impatient. She ate half her breakfast and got up. George watched her walk around the table to him and pull his hand.

"Let's go play now!" she said trying to pull him up out of his seat. He giggled and shook his head.

"Eat the rest of your breakfast first." he said sternly. She huffed and plopped down back in her seat. She grudgingly ate her food and when they were finished Ginger suggested Side-and-Seek in the garden. George wasn't sure if they were playing that when she ran out for a hiding spot. George sighed and sat down at the table.

"George," Pattie frowned at him, "Aren't you going to go find her?"

George smirked, "She'll call me when she's ready." he said picking up the newspaper.

It took about a minute and a half before they hear; "JUDE I'M READY!" George laughed and continued to read the paper. Pattie scoffed at him and rolled her eyes.

"Aren't you gonna go find her now?" she asked raising her eyebrows at him. George shrugged and looked up at her.

"What?" he asked, "I'll find her, just not yet."

"GEORGE! That's mean!" she said slapping his shoulder, "She's only nine!"

"I know how old she is, love." George said taking a sip of his juice. After a while George forgot about finding Ginger and she came in looking more than mad.

"JUDE!" she yelled, startling George quite a bit, "You were supposed to come find me!" George bit his lip.

"Sorry, Ging-" She ran out of the room before he could finish. Pattie smirked at him.

"You should have gone to find her," she said said without looking away from the part of the newspaper she was reading. George sighed and went to find Ginger.

He knocked on her bedroom door, "Ginger, I'm sorry I didn't come find you." he said trying to open the door, but she'd locked it.

"Go away!" She yelled throwing something at the door uselessly. George bit his lip.

"I wanna play with you Gigi," he said softly. She didn't say anything that time. George huffed and walked back into the kitchen.

"She won't open her door." he muttered. He tried to come up with some way to get Ginger out, "You go get her?"

Pattie shook her head as she cleared off the breakfast dishes. George got up and batted his eyelashes at her pleadingly and she sighed.

"Fine," she huffed and started to walk away, but George grabbed her arm with another idea.

"Wait a second, OK?" he asked. She groaned and plopped down in a seat at the table. George grinned and went into his and Pattie's bedroom. He grabbed a bed sheet and tied it around his neck. He bit his lip and found a hat of Pattie's that would work. He put that on and he put some make up striped on his cheeks and when he looked in the mirror he looked absolutely ridiculous; Perfect. He grinned to himself and walked into the kitchen where Pattie was waiting for him.

When she saw him she gasped and cracked up.

"You look ridiculous!" She laughed putting her hand over her her mouth. George put his finger to his lips, trying not to laugh himself, "You really must wanna make her happy." George smiled and waved for Pattie go and get Ginger while he got together a costume for Ginger.

"No, Patricia!" George heard Ginger complain, "I don't wanna come out! Jude's too mean!"

"Oh don't be that way, love," Pattie said pulling Ginger by the hand to the kitchen, "Don't you wanna watch me while I make cookies?" Ginger sighed and willingly walked up to the breakfast bar. She was about to climb up on the tall chair when George jumped in and scooped her up.

She screamed with surprised while George carried her around the house, cackling evilly. When he tossed her onto the couch in the living room she was laughing.

"I am..." George paused for a name for a super villain, "Jester Jude and I am here to take over the world!"

Ginger gasped and covered her eyes, "NO!" she yelled, "You can't take over the world!"

George giggled, "And the only possible person who could stop me is..." he was having trouble with the names.

"Only Smiley-Face Ginger can stop him!" Pattie yelled from the kitchen. Ginger gasped again and picked up the strategically placed bed sheet and funny hat George had put on the couch.

"I'm going to to stop you Jester Jude!" She yelled trying to tie the sheet around her neck like George did. He sighed and helped her before going back into character.

"You'll never bet me Smiley!" he yelled running out to the garden. Ginger ran after him and Pattie laughed as they passed by her in the kitchen. They were in the garden and George was hiding behind a tree. Ginger didn't see him and looked around for him yelling.

"You can run but you can't hide Jester!" George covered his mouth to try and keep himself from laughing.

Ginger looked around again and saw him peaking around the tree to her.

"AHA!" she yelled picking up a small stick. She ran to him and lightly swung it at him. He yelped and ran away. Ginger laughed and ran after him.

She cornered him against the house and cackled as she brandished her stick/sword.

"Wait!" George yelled, "Ginger hold on!" Ginger sighed and put her stick down.

"Pattie!" he yelled, "Can we give Ginger a slightly softer weapon?" Pattie came out of the house with two plastic swords John gave her a while ago. She grinned at the two before she went back inside.

Ginger dropped her stick and brandished her new weapon. George had his own now and he waggled his eyebrows at her. She laughed and started the sword fight.

George a tiny bit afraid of hurting her, but she swung hard. He fought her off for a while before he started to run around the garden again.

After nearly two hours of this they collapsed in the green grass and laughed childishly. Pattie came out and offered lemonade, which was Gingers favorite.

They drank their beverages and when they were about to get back to playing John and Paul came into the backyard.

"George!" Paul laughed, "What happened to you!?" John laughed too and adjusted Ginger's hat.

"He's Jester Jude!" Ginger complained. Paul laughed more and George stuck his tongue out at him, "And I'm trying to stop him from taking over the world."

"She's Smiley-Face Ginger," Pattie said offering lemonade to John and Paul.

Ginger gasped suddenly, "Can you guys play too!?" she asked. Paul nodded smiling excitedly.

"We'll be on teams!" John said, "Paulie and me and You and Jude."

Ginger frowned, "Jude's the bad guy though!" she said.

"OK," George said decisively, "Johnny is on my team as my evil henchman Sir. Henchman, and Paulie can be on your team as..."

"PAULIE!" Ginger said, "He's my sidekick Paulie." Paul complained about his name, but Ginger refused to change it. He huffed and then the game was in action.

John and George went to get costumes and when everyone was ready they all ran around the back yard trying to hide.

"OK, Paulie," Ginger said, "I'll get Jude, and you get Johnny." Paul nodded and tip-toed over to the tree John was hiding behind with his 'Ray gun', which was just a curved stick with his mouth as the sound effects. Ginger watched as John snickered and caught Paul by surprised.

Pal pounced behind the tree, but John had run around to the other side and grabbed Paul.

George cheered, giving away his hiding place behind a bush. Ginger grinned devilishly as she ran to him. He grabbed her around the waist and she screamed as he carried her over to his 'secret hide out' near the tool shed.

"Help!" she yelled, "Paulie! Help me! Jester's got me!" Paul was trying to escape John, who in turn pushed Paul into the swimming pool in the middle of the garden.

George heard the slash and laughed. He mercilessly tickled Ginger and she laughed and tried to get away. John walked up rubbing his hands together menacingly.

"I've thrown Paulie into the pool Jester," Johnny said in a funny German accent, "He won't be much of a bother to us anymore."

"good job, Sir Henchmen," George said with a similar accent, "Now we most get rid of Smiley-Face."

"NO! PAULIE!" Ginger screamed as George started to carry her toward the center of the garden. George was stifling laughter as he stood on the edge of the pool.

"No, Jester!" Ginger said clinging to him for dear life, "You'll never get away with this!"

"Wait," John said suddenly, "Where'd Paulie go?" George looked around the pool for Paul but he wasn't there. Ginger cheered loudly.

Then suddenly John was in the water sputtering, just as surprised as George was.

"What the-?" George said when like lightning Ginger was taken from him and he was suddenly wet.

"We did it!" Paulie cheered as George resurfaced, "We defeated Jester Jude and Sir Henchman!"

"YAY!" Ginger cheered dancing with Paul. George giggled and watched as John had managed to get out of the water. He pushed Paul back in the water and he cheered. George got out and picked up Ginger. She yelped wen he jumped into the water with her.

When they came back up, George found they'd ruined four of Pattie's hats and two good bed sheets. Ginger clung to George the whole time they were in the water and he laughed at her. She knew how to swim, but for some reason she wouldn't.

She was giggling like crazy as George spun her around in the water until Pattie came out and yelled at them for her hats and sheets.

They all got out of the pool and dried off before going inside.

Ginger sighed against George, "So who won?" she asked.

"We did, Gigi," Paul said as Pattie passed out cookies and more lemonade. Ginger let out small whoop before biting into her cookie. George giggled and kissed the top of her head.

_Ah, the things you do for your kids..._


End file.
